User talk:94.195.236.134
Hello, 94.195.236.134. Thank you for your to the Talk:The Passing article! Since you're interested in helping out, why not ? If you'd like to continue editing anonymously, though, we won't force you to. If you already have an account, you should probably . No matter what you do, we hope you'll continue helping to improve the best source for information about Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. If you do register with us, or if you simply forgot to log in, please be sure to the next time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 22:37, April 22, 2010 Carriers Regarding Carriers, the problem lies that they're just Survivors who are Infected, but are immune to the symptoms. As such, they're already sort of covered on the Green Flu, aka The Infection page, so you may not have to do it. Or, pull the information from there and create a new article regarding Carriers. :3 Sera404 00:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Are these guys Fireproof? Well, I see no problems with anonymous users making user pages... but why don't you make an account? It'd be a lot easier for everyone to know who you are and what edits you have made, otherwise confusions may arise. So, if you definitively would prefer to remain an anonymous user, then I guess I can do nothing about it, but I do recommend you make an account if you plan on becoming a regular contributor. DeathBlade182 20:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :^^That. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey not funny man, where are you guys!?! Well unfortunately, the shoutbox is one advantage to having a registered account. Once you have one, all you have to do is click "More" at the top right of the page, click "Manage Widgets" and select "Shout Box". I don't think you have the "More", "My Talk" or "My Home" buttons up there because you are an unregistered contributor. I'm sorry about that. Perhaps it's time to get an account? Unless you don't want to, of course. All up to you, my friend. Warm Regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: What do y'all make of this? Only on the custom campaign page itself. Custom content is not canon, and as such, the material there like grafitti shouldn't make it onto canon pages unless said otherwise. Sera404 23:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Where's CEDA? Zombiefied! Archived. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I guess just to have past stuff "on file". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice, keep going at 'em like that! Well I figure since we change the News template every so often, it shouldn't be too hard to edit the blogs. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Boy, what the hell are you talking about!?! I agree that dumbing down is definitely possible and needed. I also appreciate the input because what makes sense to me may not make sense to others. At the same time, your message was slightly confusing because I wasn't sure if you were trying to say that you were lost by something that I had added to the notes section or just my additions in general to the page. I can't recall adding anything to the notes section of the page, which is why I was confused. I'll dumb down what I can but if you personally are confused about something I added, let me know and I'll try and help you understand it. Re:Hey that's not cool!" Seriously! I know he has. He got a warning for his deeds and if he does it again he will be blocked. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's Infected in the damn woods! Now cut out the Shit 'n' let us in! Mmm, I don't know. Though you are active, rules are rules. I'm curious why you refuse to create an account. Perhaps just make an account just for the sake of voting for staff members. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :With a name, it's easier for people to remember who you are. :3 Remember, any name you choose doesn't have to be related to your real name or your other screen names in other games or forums or whatever. :o The '404' in my name refers to a time when a lot of my links were dead for some strange reason. :D Sera404 02:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You should make an account! Seriously! Then you can vote and do other stuff!! -- 18:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC)